


Halloween Prompt 15: “Come on, just let me scare a few trick-or-treaters.” “You’re going to horrify them!” “It’ll build character.”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!America x Reader, 2Ptalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt request.





	Halloween Prompt 15: “Come on, just let me scare a few trick-or-treaters.” “You’re going to horrify them!” “It’ll build character.”

"Allen, you will not go outside in that." Y/N sternly speaks as she blocks the door.  
“Come on, just let me scare a few trick-or-treaters.” He casually replies as he holds the door knob.  
“You’re going to horrify them!” Y/N refuses to move out of the way.  
“It’ll build character.” Allen tries to plead to his girlfriend with puppy eyes, but it just does not work in his appearance. He has dressed himself like the jolly baker of the neighborhood. Allen wears khaki pants, baby pink dress shirt underneath a red paint-stained brown vest. On his right hand is a bloody knife made of cardboard.  
"Babe, you might destroy his reputation with that. He's a nice person." Y/N tries to persuade her boyfriend to change costume.  
"Oh, come on, babe, is my costume really spot on you're that worried? Even you are wearing his color scheme." He teases.  
"At least I'm wearing a dress and not exactly like his." Y/N defends herself as she looks down at her own red-stained pink dress and brown vest.  
"Don't worry. We'll stop by his bakery and give him some credit." Allen gently pushes his girlfriend aside before grabbing her to join him in walking around the neighborhood to scare some neighbors.  
"Trick or treat!" Y/N and Allen yell in unison as they reach the bakery. And before they can surprise the baker with a friendly 'boo', the couple run as fast as they can away from the even bloodier baker, whose wide smile needs not a preparation to scare whoever is outside to try to trick him.  
"Oh! Poppets! It's just cherry syrup!" The baker calls to his two almost regular customers and run after them with delight when he notices they are dressed up like him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request.


End file.
